<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hungry? Starving by averynaleysia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390679">Hungry? Starving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/averynaleysia/pseuds/averynaleysia'>averynaleysia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut, amidoingthisright?, howdotagswork?, simplysomejohnlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/averynaleysia/pseuds/averynaleysia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know if you can tell but i didn’t actually plan on them having sex on the couch when I started writing. It just sort of happened. Like it probably would in the show if the world was a little kinder to the johnlock fandom haha. Enjoy. #quarantinemademewritesmut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hungry? Starving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„I‘m home!“, John shouted while hanging his coat on the hook.</p><p>„Already? I haven’t even had the time to get up from this couch!“</p><p>„Oh no, Sherlock..“, John said with resignation. „Does that mean we still didn’t go get any groceries? Good lord, this could easily be a badly maintained student dig.“</p><p>„You were, how do you call it... outside!“, Sherlock started, „Couldn’t you just have done it?“</p><p>„I was working, Sherlock! Some people do that, you know.“</p><p>„So was I! Or at least my brain was..“ Sherlock was still surprises that the day had passed by without him noticing.</p><p>John was always getting a little hangry when he come home after a long day. „The fridge is completely empty. All stores are closed!“</p><p>„Hm. Actually it is not completely empty. There is a head inside.“</p><p>„Sometimes I wonder how i still put up with you, sherlock.“</p><p>„Sometimes I wonder that too.“ John dropped down on the end of the couch.</p><p>Sherlock had pulled up his legs to make some space for him.</p><p>„However, i‘m grateful that you do.“, Sherlock added quietly. Instead of an answer John started stroking over Sherlock’s knee and gave it a little grip. John knew it, he knew it for some time now. He was in love with this strange detective and there was nothing he could do about it. Every inch of that perfect pale elegant body of his just had an impact on John that he couldn’t resist. It attracted him like murder cases attracted Sherlock.</p><p>„I will see if there is anything edible left in the pantry.“, John said with a hint of a smile. Not much later he returned with a pack of breadsticks, a glass of olives and marshmallows.</p><p>„If that ain‘t a great dinner, I don‘t know anymore.“, John said while dropping his haul on the little table in front of the couch and started crunching on one of the bread sticks.</p><p>„Wow, they only expired two years ago, that‘s a real lucky strike.“ Sherlock had spotted the date without moving even a bit. John reached out and took another one but instead of eating it himself he held it towards Sherlock and made an offering „Hm?“ sound. Sherlock opened wis mouth willingly and let John feed him.</p><p>„Mrs hudson is going to get angry with me if you stay that skinny, so eat!“</p><p>Shoving in the last bit into the detectives mouth he let out a chuckle. Sherlock had widened his eyes and was clearly struggling with his full mouth.</p><p>„She would be fo pwoud seeing you twy that hard.“</p><p>„You bet." john said smiling and fed yet another breadstick to Sherlock. When he took in the last bit, his lips touched johns finger and they paused all movement for one endless moment. It was long enough for John to get entirely lost in Sherlock’s eyes.</p><p>„Do i also get some dessert?", Sherlock asked with a low voice still staring at his doctor, unable to take his eyes off. John reached for the marshmallows and took one in between his front teeth.</p><p>„Get it.“, he managed to breath out. A few seconds passed. Then with one quick movement Sherlock pulled him down towards him and snatched the marshmallows from John’s lips, touching them slightly with his own. Sherlock chewed it down but realized that what he actually wanted was the doctor right above him.</p><p>„I want more.“, he whispered and pulled John into a soft kiss. Sweet like a dream and better than anything he had ever felt. John pressed his chest against Sherlock‘s, enjoying his firm grip. One hand held John’s back as to make sure he didn’t back off. Of course that was highly unnecessary; nothing in the world could make him move away from that perfect body, that was for sure. John climbed onto sherlock who was lying on his back and sat on him full weight. John sensed a twitch right beneath him and also felt heat filling up his own body in certain spaces. Sherlock breathed in sharply and took John’s hand, interlocking their fingers. With the other one he took hold of John‘s neck and pulled him down a second time with a longing John didn’t know rested inside his flatmate. Their lips met and it was a pure sensation of heat and tingling, and a bit of marshmallow. Then their tongues met. Their kiss was like electricity; the tension of years and years suddenly released. Sherlock couldnt get enough. They were hungry and starving for the body of the other.</p><p>John slid a hand under Sherlock‘s sweater and felt over the slender body, the abs and perfect skin. With one long movements he took hold of the seam and pulled the piece of clothing over Sherlock‘s head, who seemed more than happy to help with it. That view, that body. He could be a fucking model. Those black jeans and his perfect waist. John’s eyes roamed him like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He touched him and Sherlock shivered at the movement of his hands wandering over his lower stomach. The pressure of Sherlock‘s against his own cock increased constantly. John moved down a bit so he could kiss the bear skin beneath him. He wanted all that he could reach and hungrily licked a trail down to the waistband of Sherlock‘s pants which caused the owner of said pants to let out a quite moan. With a look to Sherlock asking for permission, John put a hand on the buttons of the jeans, that were in his way. Sherlock nodded with a grin.</p><p>„If you give me another kiss,“ he said. That was a fair price John thought and moved up to meet Sherlock‘s lips for a long passionate kiss. Shortly after, he had pulled down the black jeans and was stroking over Sherlock‘s inner thighs. He laid a hand over the the now clearly visible bulk and felt Sherlock’s cock pressing against it. No question that did not leave himself without reaction. Before John continued, he quickly took off his own pants to make a little more room for what was staring to build up inside of them. Sherlock let out an adorable pleading</p><p>„ John“. Was all he could get over his lips.</p><p>Gripping him by his hips John pulled him closer and leaned down to kiss the fabric over Sherlock’s cock. With one hand he took it out of the boxers and stroked it firmly. Then he started licking over the tip and with a look of yearning in his eyes he took the whole length into his mouth and started sucking with no end to be seen. Sherlock gasped and gripped tightly into John‘s hot messy hair. Beautiful moans left his lips and inspired John‘s tongue to movements that sent Sherlock into unknown worlds.</p><p>„I‘m close, John, I‘m so close.“ He wimpered in bliss. Stroking over Sherlock’s body and everywhere he could reach with his hands he kept on sucking. Moving his head up and down and twisting his tongue. Not much time had passed, John´s movements became less rapid but more and more firm and powerful and Sherlock’s moans become louder and louder until they were screams. „Fuck, oh my god. This is incredible, John, you are incredible." John was enjoying all of it. They both had waited so long for this to happen, the tension had been immeasurable. John felt Sherlock’s muscles contract everywhere and knew even before he said „I’m coming, John. Arghh!" With one last thrust Sherlock let spurts of cum pour out of him. John swallowed and sucked and sucked until Sherlock who was still moaning with his eyes closed rode out of his orgasm. Then he looked up at his, could he say boyfriend? and smiled.</p><p>"I love you, Sherlock. I might just say it." Sherlock seemed stunned and didn’t really know what to say but then he found his language again and answered „I love you too, John Watson." His voice was raspy and shaky as if it took a lot to express what he actually felt. But it felt good. He had mostly recovered from what John had just done with him, so he come closer and breathed: „Let me see what we have here." Wanting to return the favor Sherlock sat up on his legs and reached out for John‘s cock that was already visitbly dripping inside his boxers. With a quick movement he flipped John over on his back and licked off the drops of pre-cum and then kissed John again who was leaning against the armrest of the sofa. Their tongues clashed and moved over eachother. They had their eyes closed and breathed heavily. Sherlock felt John‘s cock against his stomach; it was very hard.</p><p>"You know what? I want you to ride me. Would you do that for me, John?"</p><p>"Oh god yes." he responded with a longing gaze, that Sherlock felt like he had seen before, but never in this context. Sherlock layed back on his side of the sofa, pulling John over him who came to sit on his crotch. John reached for some lube (that was standing on the table because i say so. moreover, they are both tested negative on STDs and would have otherwise ofc used condoms #safersex) and generously spread it over Sherlock’s cock that was already almost hard again. Sherlock pulled John completely towards him, so that they were lying on top of each other. The feeling of simply that was amazing. The weight, the heat, the friction, the sensation of being so intensely close. Then Sherlock started lubeing John’s hole. He slide in one finger and quickly added another. Stretching John‘s hole he scissored a bit and already seemed to have hit a certain spot because he heard a moan coming from next to his ear.</p><p>"Sherlock, I will need you now.. I won’t last that much longer." And he didn’t let John say that twice. Sherlock reached down and carefully began to insert his cock. John reached for a little more lube and helped push Sherlock‘s long cock inside him. John sat up and held onto Sherlock gripping his chest from above. The latter put his hands on John´s ass and followed the movement that started, up and down. Moans started to leave John‘s lips and he moved faster, seemingly enjoying the feeling of Sherlock’s cock inside of him. Sherlock let one hand reach for John‘s cock to give him some friction and a loud moan filled the air full of gasps.</p><p>"Harder, Sherlock, I want to feel it all!" Sherlock thrusted into him fast and violently, moving his hips into John and hit his prostate repeatedly. With several loud moans he came into Sherlock’s hand that was rubbing him off with strong, elegant fingers. John’s cum was all over Sherlock‘s chest. But Sherlock didn’t stop thrusting, he was also close again and John kept on clenching around his cock, fully taking him in hot and moist, moving up and down. Slaps of skins filled the air and Sherlock‘s moans that became louder and louder until he bulked up, beautiful like a greek sculpture, thrusted deep into John and let out another shot of cum, groaning softly with every movement. John moved down from Sherlock and gave his cock a few loving strokes until he collapsed beside Sherlock. They layed in each other´s arms only bliss on their minds. Sherlock kissed John´s head and stroked his heavily breathing chest.</p><p>"I have a feeling with the noice we made, every citizen of London, must have deduced what just went off in 221b." They could already see Mrs Hudson’s face: Simply knowing. Very possible she was gonna throw a party, that they finally got together.</p><p>"Was totally worth it though.", John chuckled and ran his fingers through Sherlock´s beautiful and now slightly messy hair.</p><p>„I must agree with you, Jawn.“ After a few more kisses they slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How did you like it? Join us in the fandom on IG - we are a fun and slightly insane.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>